<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unseen Tears by White_Winter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062211">The Unseen Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Winter/pseuds/White_Winter'>White_Winter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cara is fairly straightforward, F/M, Post-Canon, everyone just needs a hug, it's pretty funny, there's some emotional stuff too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Winter/pseuds/White_Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you love me?"<br/>"Should you love me?"<br/>"Would you love me?"<br/>-------------------------------------------<br/>Where Din and Cara have a couple rounds of 'Play with my heart' with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I would love him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Cara Dune POV -  </em>
</p><p>I wasn’t having the best day, and Din’s constant pacing around The Razor Crest certainly wasn’t helping. I watched him with nothing but scorn and frustration as he walked to the back of the ship, then the front, then the back again. </p><p> </p><p>I mean, I couldn’t blame him though. </p><p> </p><p>His adopted green-alien-ish kid was taken by some reborn guy with a really cool lightsaber. </p><p> </p><p>If my adopted green-alien-ish kid was taken by some reborn guy with a really cool lightsaber, I would be pretty upset too. </p><p> </p><p>In all seriousness though, I did feel bad for him, the 2 had a special sort of bond, and it must hurt to know that your adopted kid is going to make that bond with someone else. </p><p> </p><p>But did he really have to worry and walk, maybe he could just - I don’t know - sit down and worry?</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t seem so hard, in fact it seems easier, my feet already ache because of our entire escapade on Moff Gideon’s ship, and I’m sure Din’s does too, especially since he carries like 50 extra pounds of armor. </p><p> </p><p>The only useful pieces of that armor is the helmet, and the one on his arm, but nooo he doesn’t listen to my oh-so helpful suggestions. </p><p> </p><p>But me being resilient, will not give up so easily, in fact, I think I’m gonna give him one of my helpful suggestions now. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you sit down?!” I burst out, my patience reaching its top. Ok fine, don’t tell that to the guy with enough anxiety already, but I’m trying to help him. </p><p> </p><p>With the look he tried to give me that I couldn’t see because of his helmet, maybe I wasn’t helping as much as I figured I was. </p><p> </p><p>Before I could try to filter my words through, and reword them a little bit, he sat down with a tired huff, and stared straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>We had gotten out of hyperspace, and we're just floating in a space that wasn’t controlled or viewed by Moff Gideon or the New Republic. It was kinda bland though, no planets, hardly any stars, just a black sky with nothing in sight. No wonder no one really cared about this space, but it serves as a pretty good hideout, and that’s all everyone really needs nowadays. </p><p> </p><p>Someplace that’s peaceful, off the radar, no shootings and random spaceships coming to blow you up. Sounds like a pretty ideal life. </p><p> </p><p>Turning my attention back to Din, it looked like he was about to say something, judging by the way his head tilted to right. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing how he was gonna contemplate whatever he wants to say for a pretty long time, I decided to nudge him along. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” I asked, my voice considerably softer than it was before. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry..it’s just-agh it’s nothing….nevermind.” he said quietly, before going to sit down (Thank you)  and I murmured ‘it’s ok’ back. I wasn’t gonna press him on what he wanted to say though, it didn’t seem like the right thing to do. </p><p> </p><p>See - the benefits of using the filter in your brain. </p><p> </p><p>We sat in a comfortable silence for approximately 7 seconds, before I decided to break it, because I’ve always been told nothing good can stay for too long. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you love me?” The question was out of my mouth, before I could even sort it through. Welp - there goes my filter. Yay. It was nice while it lasted. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, I wanted to ask him this for a really long time, but the only time I even came close was when I was really drunk. So that shows how the atmosphere is working right about now. </p><p> </p><p>I did love him. I wasn’t gonna make this all complicated and confused, and certainly not a whole show about accepting my feelings. </p><p> </p><p>What can I say? I’m a rather straightforward woman - ask the guys that I’ve stabbed with a knife. </p><p> </p><p>Ok well they’re dead, but if they were alive, then they would say I’m straightforward. I can tell.</p><p> </p><p>Din slowly turned his head back, and if it wasn’t for his helmet, I’d be able to confirm that he was shocked and flushed. I mean, come on, if there’s one thing that catches a man off-guard, it’d be a love confession. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, I mean, I could love anyone.” he answered, and I returned it with a small smirk of my own to his stutter. </p><p> </p><p>I watched as he hastily turned back to facing the front of the ship, but I wasn’t done. </p><p> </p><p>Not even close. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I would love her -  problem is I can't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I would love her - problem is I can't</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Din’s POV : </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned back, not really hoping for another round of ‘Play with my heart’ but knowing Cara Dune, she was probably enjoying this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by her grin, she was. Wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should you love me?” She threw at me, and I flushed a deep red underneath my skin, and was ever-so grateful for my helmet, otherwise I’d never hear the end of it from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is all this even coming from?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think, but nothing ever seems to come to mind. So this was random, but that doesn’t even seem as a surprise, coming from Cara Dune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not gonna lie, I didn’t really know the answer to her question, I mean, I did, but like I’m not gonna tell her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” I lied, my voice as monotone as possible as I could make it, which was kind of a lot. I don’t know - I’m pretty sure all Mandalorians talked like that, meaning I had to also. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cara shot me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t you dare lie because I’m gonna know the truth anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span> look, and I relented, knowing I would have to in the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Worth a try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” I replied, and at the taken-aback look flashing on her face, I raced to explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, because … you’re too much to handle. Loving a woman who could skewer you within 10 seconds doesn’t seem like the greatest life choice ever, you know?” I explained, and a knowing look came into her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” She was being genuine, the way her dark brown eyes glimmered with earnesty, and I nodded thankfully in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Please don’t let there be another question, please don’t let there be another question, please don’t le-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you love me?” I groaned inside my head, before my skin turned red all over again. I swear, I cool down and then heat right back up all over again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the answer….I knew my answer. I knew my answer, and I knew what I had to say, but I couldn’t say either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, I’d rather beat up a couple droids, then answer this question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, I’m gonna go a bit off topic here, but why do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a choice. Either I’m being blackmailed, or one of my crewmates are, or someone is holding a knife at my throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone stole something from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>and wanted something from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get it back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They always say you have a choice, but since when do you ever have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>choice, or a hard decision to make? It’s all formalities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Done with my inward rant, I decided to focus back on the third round of ‘Play with my heart’, otherwise I’d probably get stabbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would I love her?...</span>
  </em>
  <span>I didn’t know how to phrase my answer, and was badly stuck. Like imagine seeing microwaved pizza and microwaved noodles in front of you, but you could only pick one. It’s that type of decision I had to make now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I eventually came to the conclusion of ‘I don’t know’, which would seem like a rather dry answer in response to her waiting like 5 minutes for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well, this is the circle of life. Deal with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” I said, my voice slightly cracking in the middle. It’s the moist air, getting a little stuffy in the helmet. That’s what I kept telling myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the auto-tuned voice made sure that she didn’t hear, because her little smirk she had given me earlier due to my stutter was quite enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, I feel like she knew my answer was genuine, unlike the last time I said ‘I don’t know’ - which was just because I didn’t want to answer the question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well actually if I’m being honest, which I am, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>for some reason, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was actually because she didn’t shoot me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t you dare lie because I’m gonna know the truth anyway </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty good answer.” She answered to me, her eyes facing the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” She turned to me, surprised, as she averted her eyes from my gray ceiling of The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Razor Crest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? What are your answers?” I absolutely needed to know the answer to her questions, hopefully knowing I’m not the only one stuck in a mental crisis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s a yes for all of them.” With that, apparently satisfied, she turned back to face the ceiling, as if nothing had occurred. My heart skipped a beat, but I forced myself to calm down because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want to get a heart attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do all girls take love confessions so easily, or is it just Cara? Probably just Cara. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inhaling deeply, I faced the black sky, getting absorbed in my thoughts after the comfortable silence between us had taken place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was gonna be honest with myself for once, so listen-er well..read closely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had given the wrong answer for all of those questions, and I suspected Cara knew and didn’t mention it because she used her brain for understanding people and not killing them for once, or she just didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both were very probable possibilities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t love her. For her sake, she doesn’t deserve someone who’s face she’s never seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should I love her, that’s also a no. My life belongs in this ship, with my 50 year old kid, being a bounty hunter, and not showing my face. Nothing more, nothing less. This is the Way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Cara didn’t have those restrictions, she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have those restrictions. She can settle down on a nice planet, start a family, and they can all stab and shoot people they don’t like all together. Family bonding time, you know? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not gonna stop her from getting the future she’s most likely dreamed of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would I love her, now that’s a different story. Ohhh yeah, I would love her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pretty much do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no, some things just aren’t possible, and some things, I just refuse to make possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe we’d love each other secretly, from afar or something, but not straight-up. We were too different, and both wished for different things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>her what she wanted, but then again, she didn’t seem much like the type to stress over some guy whose face she hasn’t seen before and never will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’ll get over it, and find someone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s what I kept telling myself, over and over again, as I stared into black-nothingness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pretended that this conversation never happened, I pretended that she didn’t love me and I didn’t love her back. I pretended I didn’t see the hopeful spark vanish from her eyes, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretended </span>
  </em>
  <span>I couldn’t feel tears well up inside of me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because those tears, they couldn’t, shouldn’t, and wouldn’t spill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tears that were always inside of me, who witnessed everything as one thing after another got taken from me. My parents, my adopted kid, and now my chance at love. That’s what sacrifice is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was for the best - it had to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because those same tears, they won’t spill, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll always make sure of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! This is the final chapter, so let me know if you would like me to continue this down below in the comments or start something new!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I did this in a spur of a moment and somehow ended up at around 2000 words, so I split it into 2 chapters- be sure to look out for the second one! Let me know your thoughts down below in the comments, and expect a reply within 48 hours at most.<br/>Side Note : Next chapter will be Din's POV :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>